Joyeux anniversaire de mariage
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Differents OS Pezberry ,
1. Chapter 1

**Ca m'a pris d'un coup . J'adore ce couple et j'ai voulue faire un (ou plusieurs , si ça vous plaît) OS sur le couple Pezberry dans le future , quand elles sont mariées et qu'elles ont des enfants . Ca va pas être terrible , je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce couple alors c'est une première ! Santana est très guimauve , je vous préviens !**

Aujourd'hui , ça faisait exactement 15 ans que elle et Santana étaient mariées . Elles avaient quatre enfants (rien que ça) et Rachel était enceinte de 4 mois . Déjà , il y avait les jumelles Joanna et Léa de 14 ans , Grégoire qui lui avait 11 ans et Fanny qui du haut de 5 ans , savait déjà lire et compter . Rachel trouvait sa vie parfaite car elle la partageait avec la femme parfaite (enfin on ne peut pas dire que Santana était tout le temps parfaite avec sa jalousie excessive). Alors que Rachel faisait la cuisine , elle entendit Santana rentrer avec les jumelles :

«Dans votre chambre tout de suite ! Cria l'hispanique .

-Sanny ? Appela Rachel . »

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et des bras l'entourer .

« Quoi ? Souffla-elle dans le cou de sa femme

-Elles ont fait quoi encore les jumelles ?

-Elles ont volé un rouge à lèvres , du coup j'ai du passer un quart d'heure dans le bureau de la sécurité . Elles sont privées de sorties pendant un moi .

-QUOI ? ELLES ONT VOLEE UN ROUGE A LEVRES ?! JOANNA ! LEA ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Calme toi Rachel , c'est pas bon pour le bébé … dit Santana en caressant le ventre rond de Rachel »

Les deux jeunes filles était désormais devant leurs mères . Rachel prit la parole la première :

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ? Ne mentez pas , je le verrais !

-Mais … Màmà ne voulait pas nous l'acheter ! Se défendit Léa .

-Et alors ? Ça justifie quelque chose ? »

Joanna et Léa baissèrent la tête .

« Donnez moi vos portables . Ordonna Rachel qui était désormais plus calme .

-Nan ! C'est pas juste maman ! Màmà nous a déjà privé de sorties ! Tu peux pas nous prendre notre portable ! » Cette fois , c'est Joanna qui parla .

« Si , la preuve . Donnez moi vos portables . Ordonna Rachel une seconde fois .

-NON ! Crièrent le jumelles en chœur .

-MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ DONNER VOS PORTABLE A VOTRE MERE SINON JE VOUS DONNERAIT UNE BAFFE QUI VOUS REMETTRONS LES IDEES EN PLACE ! Cria Santana . »

Les jumelles sortirent enfin leur portable de leur poche pour les tendres à Rachel sous le regard noir de leur autre mère . Puis elles montèrent sans un mot dans leur chambre . Santana lui prit la main et la conduit sur le canapé pour l'embrasser tendrement . Comprenant le arrières pensées de sa femme , Rachel arrêta cette dernière :

« J'ai dit pas de sexe tant que je suis enceinte !

-Maaaais , pourquoiii ? Grogna Santana comme un enfant .

-Je l'ai lu dans un dépliant chez le gynéco.

-On s'en fouuut !

-Allez mon cœur , encore 5 mois à tenir et on passera toutes nos journées à faire l'amour !

-Tu me le promet ?

-Oui . »

Les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas vu qu'une petite fille avait assisté à la conversation :

« Maman R ? C'est quoi faire l'amour ?

-Fanny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez Alice ? Demanda Rachel en sentant le rouge lui monter au joues .

-Non , elle est malade alors sa mère vient de me raccompagner . Mais c'est quoi faire l'amour ?

-Heu...Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande . Intervint Santana qui sentais que sa femme était en détresse .

-Mais je suis grande ! Je sais lire !

-Tu n'es pas encore assez grande pour se genre de trucs ! »

La benjamine monta dans sa chambre en boudant .

« Tu sais quoi ? Demanda Santana à sa femme

-Non ?

-J'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir …

-Oh... C'est vrai ?

-Oui , une baby-sitter arrive dans une dizaine de minutes pour garder les enfants ! »

Santana avait dit vrai , dix minutes plus tard , elles montaient dans la voiture et Santana l'emmenait dans un lieu inconnu . Quand Santana se gara , Rachel avait des étoiles dans les yeux , Santana qui d'habitude n'était pas tellement romantique , l'avait emmené à l'endroit où elles avaient échangé leur premier baiser .

« Tu te souviens de cet endroit ? Demanda Rachel .

-Oui , on était avec les new directions , je t'avais emmené dans un coin pendant que les autres mangeaient . Et puis je t'avais embrassé puis je t'avais dis que j'étais désolé , que je n'aurais pas du faire ça mais toi tu m'a dit …

-...Que tu avais eu raison et je t'ai embrassé . C'était magique …

-Et 15 ans plus tard , on est là . Mais il manque quelques personnes ... »

Elles sortirent de la voiture et une bande d'adultes arriva et cria :

« SURPRISE ! »

Rachel détailla un a un les personnes en face d'elle , elle reconnu Quinn , Brittany , Sam , Finn , Puck , Mike , Tina , Mercedes , Blaine , Kurt , Joe et Rory . Santana les avait appelé pour lui faire la surprise . Alors Rachel se retourna pour être face au visage de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et elle murmura un « merci » avant de prendre possession des lèvres de sa bien aimée .

FIN .


	2. Accouchement

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur pezberry . J'espère que vous allez apprécier . Je crois que dès que j'aurais une idée de courte histoire sur ce couple , je posterais ici .**

**Jo'**

Situation : Santana est mariée avec Rachel , elles ont quatres enfants et Rachel est enceinte du petit dernier (ou dernière) depuis 9 mois . Elle devrait bientôt accoucher .

Il était 23 heures en ce jeudi 6 mai et tout les enfants étaient couché . Santana travaillait de nuit alors Rachel regardait la télévision toute seule avant d'aller ce coucher . Ses contractions avaient augmentées depuis quelques jours ce qui montrait que le petit qui était dans son ventre depuis 9 mois allait montrer le bout de son nez dans quelques jours . Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'est que ça aurait été ce soir là . Alors qu'elle regardait les Experts à Miami , elle senti les contractions se rapprocher de plus en plus et d'un coup , quelque chose mouilla presque entièrement le canapé . Elle venait de perdre les eaux . Paniquée , elle appela :

« Joanna ! Léa ! »

Les deux jeunes filles , affolées par la voix de leur mère arrivèrent en courant :

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-A...Appelez mama ...Je vais accoucher . »

Léa commença à composer le numéro de sa seconde maman alors que Joanna appela une ambulance .

« Maman , mama ne réponds pas , Joanna appelle une ambulance .

-Non non non , rappelle Santana , je veux qu'elle soit là ! »

Léa réessaya trois fois sans résultats . L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard . Les deux filles restèrent à la maison à essayer de joindre Santana et garder leur frères et sœurs . Rachel commençait à avoir sérieusement mal , ce qui inquiétait les médecins dans l'ambulance . Ils avaient appelés l'hôpital pour qu'ils puissent faire une échographie pour voir si tout allait bien . Rachel pleurait , de douleur mais aussi du fait que sa femme ne soit pas à ses cotés . Elle était inquiète . Santana répondait toujours au téléphone même quand elle était en réunion . Son téléphone sonna . Un des deux ambulanciers décrocha pour elle et lui mis le téléphone contre l'oreille :

« Allô ?

-Allô Maman ? »

Rachel reconnu la voix de Joanna :

« Ou...Oui Joanna ?

-J'ai réussi à avoir mama , elle va bien et elle te rejoint à l'hôpital dès que possible .

-D'accord , merci ma chérie »

Rachel poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lâcher un cri strident , les contractions devenez très fortes . Elle pleurait en souhaitant que Santana l'attende dans l'hôpital .

Pendant ce temps , Santana était dans les bouchons à jurer en espagnol , elle voulait être au près de sa femme quand elle accoucherait . Mais elle avait beau klaxonner , jurer , ça ne bougeait pas . Pourtant , quand il est minuit , ça roule tranquillement . Mais aujourd'hui , il y avait un concert de Lady Gaga et il y avait énormément de monde . Santana attrapa son portable sur le siège avant et essaya de joindre sa femme pour la rassurer mais elle ne répondais pas . Tout simplement car elle était désormais à l'hôpital avec une péridurale qui ne la soulageait presque pas et qu'elle était en train de passer une échographie . En voyant la mine inquiète des médecins , Rachel demanda :

« Hum … Le bébé va bien ?

-Bon , autant vous le dire tout de suite , le cordon ombilical s'est enroulé autour du cou du bébé et il commence à s'étouffer . Alors il faut faire une césarienne de toute urgence . »

Le corps de Rachel se paralysa sous la peur , elle réussi quand même à articuler :

« A...Attendez , je veux que ma femme soit avec moi !

-Écoutez nous n'avons pas le temps Mme Berry-Lopez , il faut opérer tout de suite sinon le bébé risque de mourir ! »

Les larmes coulèrent d'elle même . Il l'emmenèrent au bloc . Elle était morte de peur . Elle allait devoir se faire opérer sans Santana à ses côtés . Mais alors qu'ils allaient commencer , quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le bloc en criant :

« Vous alliez commencer sans moi ? »

En reconnaissant la personne , Rachel oublia toute la douleur , Santana se précipita à la droite de Rachel et lui saisit la main :

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur , je suis là , tout va bien se passer . » lui souffla Santana .

Et une heure plus tard , après soixantes minutes de souffrance , on lui mis enfin sa fille dans les bras . Santana ne pu retenir ses larmes :

« Elle...Elle est magnifique ... »

Le médecin demanda :

« Comment allez vous l'appeler ?

-Noémie . Répondirent les jeunes femmes en cœur . »

Puis la mère de Santana arriva dans la chambre accompagnée des enfants qui voulurent tous regarder leur petite sœur . Au bout de deux heures , Rachel se sentit fatiguée et Maribel ramena les enfants à la maison . Santana , elle , s'allongea a côté d'elle dans le lit :

« Je t'aime Sanny .

-Moi aussi Rach' »

**Je sais pas pourquoi , j'aime bien quand Santana est guimauve … Peut être que le prochain OS , j'essayerais le la faire un peu plus comme la vrai Santana , enfin , vous me comprenez ! **

**Laissez moi des reviews pour savoir si vous appreciez ma façon d'écrire ou si vous avez des conseils **

**Au fait , désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe … On va dire que ce n'est pas mon point fort ! **

**A la prochaine !**

**Jo'**


End file.
